Let's talk again
by Hikari Sparda
Summary: Decir un "hasta siempre" simplemente no le parecía correcto. NishixHagi. Si no te gusta, directamente no leas.


_¡Buenas! Aquí otra vez por la sección de Blood + dando vueltas je. Esta vez es un NishixHagi (¡mi pareja favorita de esta serie!), de Blood + Viaje Nocturno, YAKOUJOUSHI, o como lo llamen ustedes. Como verán, esta historia (a pesar de que sea MUY suave) es boyxboy. Si quieren pueden considerarlo como una GRAN amistad, pero no estoy muy segura…_

_A los que estén leyendo el otro fic de Blood +, perdonen la tardanza, de verdad. En mi profile está explicada la situación._

_Blood + no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Realizo esto sin fines de lucro._

_Ahora sí, espero que les guste._

. - . - . - . - .

El oficial caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con las manos en los bolsillos. Intentaba no parecer ansioso, pero se le dificultaba. Si… si la información era correcta, era muy probable que…

O quizás solo se trataba de una coincidencia. ¿Verdad?

Pero la simple idea de que no, de que de verdad se encontrara allí, lo ponía al borde, por así decirlo.

Creía que nunca más lo vería, después de todo. Habían pasado más de diez años desde entonces.

La puerta se le apareció de la nada. ¿En qué momento había subido las escaleras? Bah, ya que. Extendió la mano para golpear cuando esta se abrió: un hombre alto, rubio, y vestido de traje se detuvo, lo observó de arriba abajo y frunció el seño. Parecía que iba de salida, pero al verlo cambio de opinión.

-¿Si?-Preguntó, con voz firme, pero sin ser maleducado.

Supuso que mejor se presentaba, ya que había sido descubierto.

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Yoshi Nishitatsu. Me gustaría saber si aquí hay algún hombre que responda al nombre de… - Dudo unos segundos, quizás hablaba de más.

-Si no me dice, dudo que lo pueda ayudar- . Dijo el rubio, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Aunque lo era.

-Hagi- . Respondió finalmente Nishi.

El otro arqueó la ceja y lo observó fijamente unos segundos, analizando la situación.

-¿Es conocido suyo?

-Podría decirse- . Frunció el seño. Demasiadas preguntas para su gusto.

Se hizo un duelo de miradas entre ellos, hasta que finalmente el rubio decidió hablar.

-Espere aquí- . Acto seguido entró otra vez a la habitación.

Nishi abrió y cerró sus manos de forma intranquila, suspirando profundamente. Se balanceó de pie a pie y luego decidió que esto era estúpido. ¿Por qué estaba ten nervioso? Bueno, quizás porque el rubio ese no le había negado la posibilidad de que el violonchelista se encontrara ahí ¿Verdad?

En ese momento (justo) la puerta se abrió y el hombre rubio volvió a aparecer. Nishi iba a decir algo cuando otra persona se dejó ver.

Allí estaba Hagi, vestido de negro, su pelo recogido en una coleta, los mismos ojos azules de siempre… se encontraba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. A Nishi, por otra parte, ya se le notaba que iba más para los cuarenta que para los treinta. Seguía siendo el mismo policía de siempre (Hagi lo notó al instante), pero los años ya le corrían. Se veía mucho más maduro.

Esta vez, para el policía, la diferencia entre ambos fue más obvia.

-Hagi, ¿Conoces a este hombre?- Interrumpió el rubio. Sin mirarlo, el caballero respondió.

-Si- . Fijó su vista en la de Nishi unos segundos. –No debes preocuparte. David, ¿Podrías quedarte con Saya mientras tanto?

David asintió. Volvió a mirar al policía unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y entrar otra vez a la habitación.

-Uau- Soltó Nishi, nerviosamente, en cuanto se quedaron solos. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Si- Respondió Hagi, sin bajar la vista. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No das demasiadas vueltas, ¿Verdad?- Comentó, pero al no recibir respuesta, siguió. –El hecho de anoche… no me costó demasiado darme cuenta que no fue un simple asesinato esta vez, ¿Sabes? Y cuando describieron a un hombre de vestimenta negra con un violoncelo en la espalda…

-Supiste que era yo- .Terminó la frase Hagi.

-Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el caballero se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, deteniéndose solo para hacerle señas a Nishi de que lo siguiera. Siguieron hasta la salida sin dirigirse palabra. Hagi salió del hospital y cruzó la calle que daba a una pequeña plaza, tomando asiento en uno de los bancos, el otro copiando su acción.

-Aquí nadie molestara- . Dijo por lo bajo el caballero. Luego se giró hacia Nishi. –Sigues sin responder mi pregunta.

-¿Mmm…?- No tardó en entender a que se refería. –Bueno, como ya te dije antes…

-No te costó entender la situación.

-Chiropterans, ¿Verdad?

-Algo un poco más complicado que solo eso. Pero igualmente, no tendrías que haber venido. No había una razón.

Para qué negarlo, Nishi se sintió un poco dolido, pero no iba a demostrarlo así no más.

-Solo… no sé, quería verte, supongo. No pudimos despedirnos apropiadamente esa vez…

Hagi solo guardó silencio.

Nishi suspiró. Metió su mano dentro de su saco y tomó sus cigarrillos junto con el encendedor. Hablar con Hagi seguía siendo complicado. Prendió uno y guardó el resto.

-Es peligroso- . Rompió Hagi la quietud. Nishi se giró a verlo y notó que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. –No estamos en una situación en la cual sería seguro que volviéramos a relacionarnos de alguna forma.

-Encontraste a tu ama, ¿Saya, verdad? Ese rubio la mencionó- . Nishi le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. - ¿Es por eso? ¿Por lo que estás devuelta en Hong Kong?

Al ver que Hagi no hablaba, Nishi supo que mejor no insistía. Hablar del ama del caballero era un tema delicado, siempre lo fue. Si él quería hablar de eso lo haría. Si no, se tendría que quedar con la curiosidad. Pero no iba negar que le dejaba un mal gusto en la boca… después de todo, él mismo vio lo que era el "trabajo" de Hagi, estuvo involucrado en el tema. Y si algo le molestaba (aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta), era que el caballero diera su cuerpo y alma a algo que, si los planes no habían cambiado, lo mataría al final.

-Esa Saya… - Aventuró, captando la atención del otro. –Sientes más que lealtad hacia ella.

Era obvio que no era una pregunta.

Al esperar y no obtener respuesta, Nishi se levantó, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó con fuerza.

-Supongo que mejor me voy.

Hagi observó sorprendido la actitud del otro y cómo este se alejaba. Se paró sin pensarlo demasiado y con su mano humana tomó la muñeca del más alto, haciendo que este se sorprendiera y, consecuentemente, detuviera.

-No es que no me alegre verte, - Nishi se dio vuelta y vio que Hagi tenía la vista baja. –solo que no es el mejor momento. Y sobre Saya… ella ha sido lo único que he tenido desde prácticamente siempre.

Nishi no contestó, solo esperó que continuara.

-Es probable que no volvamos a vernos. Quizás por mucho tiempo o por siempre, pero quiero que sepas, que lo que siento por Saya, no impide que tú ocupes un lugar importante.

Al terminar, Hagi soltó al policía, quien solo lo observaba sorprendido. Pero, en pocos segundos, el caballero sintió como unos fuertes brazos (aunque no tanto como los suyos) lo rodeaban y lo apretaban contra el otro cuerpo.

-Solo recuerda… -Susurró Nishi en su oído. –que sin importar qué pase, tienes que vivir- . Se separó un poco y fijó su mirada en la azul. –Si no, sería difícil que volviéramos a vernos.

-Nishi…

-Hasta entonces, - El más alto lo soltó y retrocedió un poco. –es un hasta luego. Quizás algún día puedas presentarme a tu ama también, ¿No? Y nos sentaremos a hablar como los… - Buscó la palabra adecuada. – amigos que somos.

Igualmente, sintió que esa no abarcaba del todo lo que eran.

-Nos vemos, Hagi. – Sonrió y se dio la vuelta, alejándose por el lado contrario al que habían venido, agitando su mano en el proceso por unos momentos.

El caballero se quedó unos segundos observando la espalda del hombre, y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera. Esa idea irreal y altamente imposible no sonaba mal…

-Hasta entonces, Nishi…

Y se giró para volver junto a su dama.

. - . - . - . - .

_¿Qué tal estuvo? Me llevó un buen rato hacerlo. Aunque estuvo un poco cursi, y eso que intenté que no…_

_¿Me dejarían reviews, aunque sean cortitos? No les pido nada de tres páginas, ¡Me haría muy feliz! Je._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Saludos! _


End file.
